Pure White Games
by Jun Hiroshi
Summary: Mello has been secretly spying on Near for a long time now at Wammy's house, but when he finally approaches Near, who will prove to take place as number one? A MxN yaoi pairing, and soon to be some MxM as well. beware the lemon!
1. The Puzzle

Title: Pure White Games

First Part: "The Puzzle"

A Death Note Doujinshi

Pairing: Mello x Near

_**Disclaimer:**_ _In no way will I ever be able to own Death Note or Death Note's content. If I did L would not have died._

_**Warning:**__ This fanfic is rated _M_ for mature audiences of age 16+_

Yaoi_ is coming ahead, meaning _guys with guys_. If you do not want to read about male x male relationships, __read no further__! _I cannot stress this fact enough.

I shall have you know that this is in fact,_ a lemon. _

Now here's my first yaoi fancic for those who have read the above and are still here!  
^o^

-. ~ + ~ .-

Near was sitting in the common room –ironically, no one else frequented there- playing with his white puzzle that held no picture when the game was finished. There was no point to the puzzle; it was only extremely complicated, which might have been the reason Near always played with this particular puzzle.

He only focused on his puzzle, nothing else and never bothered to notice the spying child behind the corner to the common room's entry way in Wammy's house. The spy went unnoticed day after day, always silently watching Near play with his puzzle, until today.

"Near," the spy showed himself with a scowl on his face. He was only an inch above Near's height, dressed in a black-clad outfit with long sleeves, and long pants that covered his cold, bare feet. The boy wore a girlish haircut, his blond hair grazed his shoulders, and his bangs covered his eyebrows completely. "Have you seen the exam's results? You being first place all the time pisses me off! I should have paced as the top; not you!"

The other child who played with his blank puzzle ignored the blonde and his usual complaints about being second in Wammy's house. Near was the polar opposite of his rival, Mello, and was dressed in white button-down pajamas that clearly didn't fit the small child. He sat with one knee raised and the other at his side. His finger curled around his natural snow-white hair with his left index finger, as his other hand reached for a white piece and with great precision, accurately placed it on the board, snapping it into place.

The irritated blonde was beginning to grown from his jealousy to anger by this other pale, small child who took a vow of silence emotionlessly.

"Damn you, Near!" Mello kicked the other child's puzzle, scattering all the pieces that had been placed so carefully on the board. "I hate you!" He grabbed the collar of the pale one's buttoned shirt, lifting him from the linoleum. "Just go and DIE!"

Near didn't flinch, not even slightly, nor did he speak one word.

The blonde cringed, afraid that if he just let the small boy go without something that would leave a mark, it would count as another loss against the pale child, and he couldn't let that happen. He needed something that would cause some sort of emotion to cross against the boy's expressionless face. But what had the blonde not done already to this introverted child?

Near sighed impatiently and took Mello's head in his own hands.

The shocked blonde froze; the usually quiet, introverted boy actually took action!

Near slowly drew in the blonde's face, just enough so they were only centimeters away from each other.

"N- Near!?" Mello's face heated up and his voice broke as his blush spread.

"Shh…" Near quieted the blonde with a small kiss, but didn't pull back, neither did Mello.

Mello would have to do something that would top the pale boy's actions, but his shock was still in play. Then as Near pulled away from the kiss, Mello pulled him back with a more forceful, passionate kiss. Mello tangled his hands in Near's white locks, keeping Near's lips pressed against his own.

"Nnngh.." Near's eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks grew pinker from Mello's sudden intensity.

Still powerful and in control, Mello parted Near's lips to make way for his tongue into Near's mouth, turning the kiss from an innocent peck to an intimate play of the tongues that stunned the usually emotionless child into a startled one.

But Near didn't want to be this vulnerable towards the blonde; he searched for some strength to hide this uncomfortable feeling. In his fight for emotional blindness, Near was able to kiss back the blonde with more intimacy than expected.

Mello still didn't want to lose to Near, even though this was beginning to excite him in unexpected ways, and there was a high chance that another Wammy orphan could catch them both as they were. So Mello pulled away, both boys heavily panting, and dragged Near into a corner of the common room, away from prying eyes. Once hidden, he ignited the kiss from before and began to slide his hand up Near's over-sized shirt, searching for a place that would make Near just as excited as Mello. Then without delay or time in between, Mello grinded against Near's lower region with his own.

He couldn't help but gasp in surprise, his mouth parted from the blond child's. His complexion graced with a heavy red blush could now be seen by Mello, vulnerable once again. "M- Mello. . ." Near looked at the blonde in confusion with ecstasy in his dark grey eyes and his legs turned inwards to cover his manhood. "Don't you think that this might be going way too far for your childish games?" He looked right into the eyes of the blonde without flinching away and showing no signs of embarrassment even in his current state.

In an attempt to hide both his humiliation and growing need of touch, Mello cringed then replaced his feeling of being scolded with a mischievous grin. "Too far, Near? But don't you like this?" Mello cupped the front of Near's pants with satisfaction. "Don't you like being touched by guys, Near?"

Unintentionally, Near bent towards Mello's hand and moaned slightly, unable to control his arousal. "D- Doesn't this m- make you queer as well, M- Mello?"

Mello pulled back slightly because of Near's accusation; he wasn't sure himself of this possibility, but he did appear to turn towards homosexuality. _'Am I?' _Mello thought. _'No, it's just a game, Mello, get a hold of yourself, damnit!' _Frustrated, he slammed his free hand right next to Near's head. "Fuck you! God damn homo!" The hand on Near's erection squeezed hard, forcing at whimpers from the unfortunate Near and creating a huge smile on Mello's face. "I am not like you."

Near winced a little at the blonde's words, but it went unnoticed.

Finally feeling that he had topped Near, Mello was able to leave with a grin of accomplishment, but before he left through the archway he added, "Oh, and Near?"

No response came from the pale boy left in one of the common room's corners, just like any other child's toy; quiet and abandoned.

"Come to my room after everyone is asleep. I'm not quite done with you.

This time Near looked up. "What will happen if I don't go?"

The blonde smiled. "Then I'll just have to come up to your dorm."

Then Mello left without another word, leaving Near with more emotion than Near had ever felt before.

'_This might just be a game to Mello,'_ Near told himself. _'There's no reason to give Mello what he selfishly wants. If I don't go, I'll be safe. Mello isn't that irrational.'_

Satisfied with his thought, Near went back to his puzzle and began to piece it all back together again. That's when Near noticed a change in his blank puzzle, Mello's chocolate had stained one of the pieces, perverting the rest of the game.

Was this what Near was going to become; what Mello had wanted?

Near had really met someone that equaled to himself, a rival, someone predictable in his unpredictable behavior. Someone who Near found of interest.

Maybe he would visit Mello's room that night after all.

-End Part One-

-. ~ + ~ .-

Huzzah! I've finished the beginning of my fanfiction story with Mello x Near! ^o^

*Does the happy dance*

+Now that it's finished I hope you will give my work some productive criticism, but no flaming or commenting badly on any dislikes for the subject, only for the way it's written please.


	2. The EightBall

Title: Pure White Games

Second Part: "The Eight-Ball"

A Death Note Doujinshi

Pairing: Mello x Near

_**Disclaimer:**_ _In no way will I ever be able to own Death Note or Death Note's content. If I did, there would be hot mansex._

_**Warning:**__ This fanfic is rated _M_ for mature audiences of age 16+_

Yaoi_ is coming ahead, meaning _guys with guys_. If you do not want to read about _

_male x male relationships, __read no further__! _I cannot stress this fact enough.

I shall have you know, once again, that this is in fact,_ a lemon._

Now here's my second yaoi fancic for those who have read the above and are still here!  
^o^

-. ~ + ~ .-

Almost every orphan in Wammy's house was asleep in their beds, everyone but Near. There was five minutes left until twelve; that was when Near had decided to visit Mello's room. He really needed to leave soon, but he wasn't sure on how to get there without waking anyone else up.

'_Should I just wait for Mello to come to my dorm instead?'_ Near questioned himself. _'What if he doesn't really show?'_

Now there were four more minutes until midnight.

Near took out a white magic eight-ball, one of those things you're suppose to ask a question to and it answers with either a yes, no, or a maybe. He shook the magic ball once, got a corner of the pyramid and shook it again, then a 'maybe' showed itself inside of the ball.

This didn't help Near's situation at all, so he shook the ball again and again, repetitively getting corners and maybe's. Before he knew it, the clock showed bright red numbers that read one o'clock.

'_Is it too late to see him now?'_ Near wondered,_ 'Will he be asleep?'_ He was slightly disappointed that the blonde had not shown up at all, but then Near felt a small tap on his left shoulder.

"Told you I'd come if you didn't show."

Near whipped around to face Mello with hidden surprise and a squint of joy.

"Did you think you'd get away that easily, faggot?" challenged a grinning Mello.

The small boy replied with a blank stare and a monotone voice, "Do you really believe this will show me that you are number one; that you are at the top, Mello?" He couldn't help but to challenge Mello every time he got a chance.

In response, Mello growled and pulled Near up close by his hair so they were an inch-worth's apart. "Shut up! What makes you think you're any better than me, huh?"

A sigh escaped from Near's lips. "Will you please control you emotions, Mello? Others will hear you." Inside Near smiled to himself, he was always able to get inside Mello's head so easily because of the boy's fiery temper.

With a scowl on his lips, Mello smacked Near across the face with his left hand and let the frail boy fall onto the bed. "Don't speak down to your superior!" yelled Mello with a sick grin.

Near escaped back into his emotionless façade with no words spoken for Mello, "…"

"Did you hear me, NEAR?!" Mello was beginning to really lose his temper from Near's lack of feeling towards Mello. "HUH, NEAR?!?!"

That's when a small knock came from the door to Near's bedroom.

"Near??" It was one of the orphans. "Are you all right?"

"Shit!" Mello scowled under his breath while going to hide in the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm all right." Replied Near as he got up from his laying position on the bed to sit up, hunched over with a lock of hair twirling between his fingers like he always did.

The orphan was persistent and proceeded to question him. "Are you sure, Near? I heard a loud voice." Then a boy with red hair, a striped shirt, and goggles opened the door to walk in just a tad bit inside of the room. He had a worried expression on his face like he knew something but didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes. I'm fine." Near spoke to the orphan boy in the same monotone voice he used with Mello just a few seconds earlier.

The red-haired orphan still looked worried but nodded and replied "All right, I'll let you sleep then." He left, closing the door slowly with quite a weight on his shoulders that seemed to drag him down.

The bathroom door creaked open cautiously with a sigh escaping from its opened doorway. "Why was Matt here?" He appeared to be talking to himself because he didn't look at Near, but instead stared at the floor in shame.

"Do you know that person, Mello?" asked the little Near out of curiosity.

Mello looked up at Near with a blush; then looked away with a small frown. "Yeah, he's my best friend, Matt."

'_What type of friend is this Matt?'_ he asked to himself. Near was beginning to feel a pit of loneliness and uncertainty in his stomach, but the reason was misunderstood.

Mello smiled and looked away at what appeared to be a long distance in deep nostalgia. "Ever since he got here after you arrived, we have always been together."

Then more upsetting and worry-filled emotions swept into Near's chest that he could not describe to himself, or anyone else, and his whole torso began to ache painfully.

After a quiet, short moment, Mello laughed and told a little bit more about Matt, "we even share one of these dorms. Our room has a small bunk bed and Matt stole the top from me a while back. Did you know that Matt has tons of video games? I don't see how anyone can be such a serious addict." In a contradicting manner, the chocoholic took out a Wonka bar from his back pocket and ripped off a chunk of it maliciously with his teeth.

Now Near felt like he was the one being toyed with and torn apart by emotions. He wished the feelings would just disappear, but he couldn't figure out why they had come out in the first place. Both orphans didn't communicate much before besides little 'hi's and 'I hate you's in Near's direction when he would pass by Mello in the hallway. _'It does not concern me who Mello's friends are.' _Near stated in his mind, _'but I can't let Mello control me like this. Mello is the one with the emotional problems, not I, nor will I be played with in such a manner.''_

Noticing Near's sudden irritation, Mello cocked his head to the side in curiosity. _'He's expressing emotion?'_ Mello walked a little closer as Near backed farther away with his eyebrows knitted in the middle. _'Why? I didn't even do anything, yet!'_ Thinking that Near was already fed up with Mello by now infuriated him, he didn't want to end this game so soon. But he couldn't do anything now, so he clenched his teeth together and yelled out: "fine! I'm out of here! SEE?!" As he walked out of Near's bedroom, he slammed the door so hard that it shook its frame.

After several minutes passed, Near waited patiently for Mello's footsteps, hearing them go farther and farther away, but he never turned around or stopped in his tracks as Near had hoped he would.

An hour's time went by before Near moved to sit on the floor and reclaim his eight-ball that had fallen off the bed when Mello forcefully grabbed him just to throw him back down. He shook the ball once, this time asking a different question, and the answer was between two: yes and no, a definite maybe.

- + -

When Mello had awakened he found himself both frustrated and tired from the night before. Mello had never seen Near show any emotion that was not forced; this time it was shown with a purpose. Also, _'why had Matt come into Near's room last night?'_ Matt's presence last night also worried him more than he thought it did. _'Was he looking for me, or did it have something to do with Near?'_ Mello's eyes widened and glanced next to Matt's sleeping body. Then the worst thought came to his mind:

'_Does he know?'_

Mello looked at Matt as he inhaled and exhaled in his sleep. The blonde was standing on the latter that led to the top of the bunk bed to watch the red-headed boy as he dreamed away. Every now and then Matt's nose would twitch twice, and Mello would notice how soft-looking his face was.

'_No,'_ Mello thought to himself, _'he doesn't know..'_

"Matt! Get your ass out of bed!"

"Nnnnhhhfff…." Matt rolled over and his hand flopped lazily over the edge. "Ten more minutes…" he mumbled as Mello tugged at his arm.

"No! I gave you five already!" Mello yelled at his best friend, "Up! Now."

Matt laughed sleepily and rolled to face Mello with a daze in his eyes. "Please, Mello..?"

Mello rolled his eyes and placed a string of his hair behind his ears. "Matt…" He looked at Matt with half-lidded eyes and a smirk on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of because of Matt's cute childish nature.

As Mello got closer and closer to Matt, his hand reached out to stroke his cheek with care that he would never give to anyone else but him. When he got within centimeters of Matt's face he placed a kissed on his lips that woke Matt up completely. "M- Mello?!" His face was flushed and his eyes widened.

"I need you, Matt…" Mello crooned in a girlish voice.

"A- All right! All right! I'll get up! Jeez…" Matt leaned in towards Mello, keeping his eyes on the blonde as he climbed onto the top bunk, then into Matt's lap. "Are you sure about this, Mello?" asked Matt with a hint of seriousness in his face.

The blonde nodded and let himself be kissed lovingly by the red-headed boy. "Nnn…" Every morning, Mello would ask Matt a favor in order to relieve his frustrations; the red-head wouldn't, and could never refuse his best friend.

"Mm… Mello, you taste like chocolate," whispered Matt as he nibbled the tip of Mello's ear. As always, his hands worked beneath Mello's shirt, toying with his chest before he would move any further down.

"Ah…!" Mello gasped as Matt's hands went underneath his black pants. His cheeks turned to a soft pink and his lower half became quickly erect at his touch. "Mnn…" moaned Mello with a small desire for something else, someone other than Matt.

Then before he knew it, Matt was above the blonde; he couldn't help but let the red-head have his way with him. Matt's lips moved back down to Mello's. Slowly, he worked down to Mello's jeans, unbuttoned them with trembling fingers, and unzipped Mello's pants with his teeth.

The blonde's face went from pink to a roaring blaze of fire in a matter of seconds. Then the feeling of both Matt's tongue below his waist and his shaft that had risen to grind against Mello sent a shock throughout his body. "Nnm… M- Matt… h- hurry.."

On Mello's command he pulled down his jeans while Mello took off the red-haired child's, but before he began, he had to ask: "Are you sure, Mello?"

This time Near's face instantly popped into Mello's head, it was from last night when he had been in Near's pure-white room. Near had asked if Mello had known who Matt was, and so Mello had decided to blabber on about his best friend, but then Near looked more and more distressed with each word. Mello didn't understand why Near had given him that look without having it forced by someone else. Somehow, he knew that Near had shown that expression to Mello on purpose but he didn't explain why.

"Mello? Are you okay?" It was Matt's voice.

Mello had completely forgotten the position he was in when Near had came into his mind. "Ah! I'm sorry, Matt." Mello looked down and blushed in embarrassment. If it wasn't Matt he probably wouldn't have apologized.

All that came from Matt was a sigh. "Why don't we do this some other time? I don't think you're up for it today."

Mello looked up at Matt with wide eyes. "No, no. I am, I just-"

Matt smiled and put a finger up to Mello's lips. "It's okay; you don't have to force yourself, Mello."

- + -

Near sat at breakfast while curling a lock of his hair between his left hand's index finger and thumb as he stared down the disgusting looking breakfast before him. He knew he had no other choice but to eat it, so he took his right hand and grabbed the spoon, hesitating to place the utensil inside the bowl to scoop up the cereal when suddenly a hand crashed down beside his bowl.

"Near!" cried Mello. "Meet me in the common room after breakfast. I'm not though with you!"

To his own surprise Near was happy that the blonde had taken his time to come over and tell him to meet him later.

Then Mello's face got really close to Near's. "Did you hear me??" His voice was more hushed and he didn't sound angry, although his expression begged to differ.

That's when Near smiled, dropped the spoon into his bowl of disgusting cereal flakes, and turned his head to kiss Mello lightly on the lips in front of all the other orphans, including a certain red-head who stood right behind Mello. His eyes closed when his lips met Mello's, satisfying his own desire.

Mello's face turned into a sudden burst of flames and his eyes matched the size of Near's cereal bowl.

The red-headed orphan behind Mello also flushed, but less violently than Mello, and stood shocked, not daring to move from his spot on the tile.

All of the other orphans stared with their mouths dropped and their eyes were opened wide. None of the orphans had seen two boys kiss unless it was either a dare, or if their previous parents were homosexuals.

When Near pulled away from Mello with a blank expression, he held that look from Mello close to his heart. He would never forget Mello's shocked expression on his face that was plastered on him right now.

Mello's jaw nearly dropped off his face from Near's bold movements. He had never expected that Near would do such a thing, especially not in front of everyone they did and did not know.

"M- Mello? N- Near?" the boy in back of Mello spoke with an uneasiness that hung in on his tongue.

Mello gulped and noticed Near watch his small Adam's apple bob as saliva traveled down into his stomach. His watchful eyes so close up made Mello more nervous than before and he couldn't help but become somehow happy that Near took some interest in him.

"I'll have you know," Near began to speak, breaking some of the silence since Matt had put a question upon both boy's names. "That I have no feelings for you. This proves nothing." Then he got up from the bench, picked up his bowl, and left everyone in the midst of utter confusion.

The rejected Blonde looked down at the floor and his hand that still rested on the table clenched into a fist. "Rrrr…"

Matt touched Mello lightly on the shoulder. "M- Mello?"

"I…" Mello croaked, "…hate… that…" Then Mello's head suddenly went up in fury. "N-E-A-R-!" Every syllable of that pale, white-haired boy in question was pronounced through a scream of clenched teeth and hatred. He would never forgive Near for what he had caused him.

"M- Mello," Mello's best friend spoke in a concerned tone that held some fear as well. "Just forget about it. All right?" Then he looked around at the other orphans and back at Mello. "You're scaring everyone," he whispered quietly so only Mello could hear him.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Mello as he stormed out of the cafeteria, away from all the orphans and his best friend. Then he came to the common room where Near held a small white eight-ball. Just like before, Near didn't even realize that Mello stood there with his chocolate in his hand.

Near shook the eight-ball in his hand once, looked inside, and stared with much amazement at the small letters that formed the word 'yes'. It was the first time it had shown an actual answer that didn't mean a 'maybe'.

'_Could it be true?' _Near asked himself, still staring at the answer floating inside the ball that was held within his own hands. He had asked the same question from the night before and was completely flabbergasted that the toy had answered with a positive answer.

"Near…"

The small boy looked up at his elder of two years then automatically blushed. _'Maybe the eight-ball actually held some truth…'_

The blonde cracked the chocolate with his teeth and held it in his mouth as he walked closer to the naturally white-haired boy.

Near's heart jumped in its cage as Mello took each of his steps slowly; how he wished that the blonde would move faster… "Yes, Mello?" asked the small one with no emotion, no feeling, just his usual monotone.

Mello sucked in the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth and stopped walking when he was right in front of his rival. He moved his free index finger in a motion that commanded Near to 'come here.'

Near obeyed and scooted closer to Mello, leaving the small white toy on the couch. "Yes, Mello?" he repeated.

Then Mello smiled wickedly and moved in to kiss Near, but the kiss held much more forced than earlier and was obviously not a small peck on the lips. He used his tongue to push the chocolate into Near's mouth, feeling Near flinch a little sent a shiver up his spine.

Before Mello could pull away, Near grabbed Mello's hair strongly, shocking Mello and causing him to drop his chocolate on the floor. Near moved his tongue around Mello's surrounding and exploring his mouth for more of its sweet taste.

The elder boy startled and tried to pull away, but the small child had him by his blond locks, every tug the blonde made only caused him pain.

Near felt Mello struggle to pull out of his grasp and pulled Mello closer to prevent the blonde from escaping. Now both boys were on the couch, Near below Mello with his legs on either side of the blonde. Each part of their bodies was aligned exactly to fit each other and Near's hands still twisted in Mello's blond locks.

"Nnmf…" If Mello didn't get away from Near soon, he was afraid that someone would walk in and catch them, someone like Matt. If Matt had seen them together like this, what would he do? Matt would probably never touch Mello again the way that he loved… Would Matt still be his best friend?

Satisfied, Near let his grip on Mello's hair loosen so Mello could raise himself up just a little away from Near. His breathing had accelerated and he began to pant with his eyes closed, even more vulnerable to Mello than ever before.

Even Mello was panting and his breath too, had accelerated to such an intensity that craved for more kissing before he died from lack of oxygen. His body needed to be touched badly, but Matt was no where around, and it wasn't Matt that Mello had wanted right now anyway. To his own surprise he wanted to touch as well as be touched by Near, but he didn't want Near the way that he had wanted Matt. Instead of being the one who was underneath the other, at their mercy, he wanted to be on top this one time, just once.

In great steam-filled bliss, Near had floated up into the clouds, away from the hard truth of reality, until he felt something else. _'What is this?'_ He asked himself as he felt his body burn up. _'Something… something on my chest?'_ When he opened his eyes he saw Mello before him, gently touching Near's torso through his buttoned shirt. Through the cloth he could feel Mello playing with his nipples, gently rubbing them. "Nnn…"

Mello blushed at Near's small sound and became even more excited them before he had started. He took out another chocolate bar from his back pocket, removed the silver tin foil, and viciously ripped off a large chunk of it with his teeth like a carnivorous animal. Then instead of chewing the chocolate himself he touched his lips with Near's and moved it from his mouth to Near's with his tongue to silence Near. Mello didn't want to get this excited so easily in the very beginning from such a small boy.

Gently, Near accepted the chocolate and let it melt inside his mouth as Mello kissed his lips, his chin, neck, and all the way past his collar bone. He felt Mello unbutton his shirt to lick his nipples. It was getting more and more difficult to hold in his small moans. With each movement, both his nipples and lower area, below his waist, had become more erect. Then the chocolate melted completely, leaving Near's mouth empty and dry; he couldn't help but release a loud moan that startled Mello, making him jump.

"N- Near?" Mello looked at Near with wide eyes and a mad blush that stretched across his face. His need and desire for the other boy grew as well as his need to be touched by him, so Mello took more action. "N- Near…" He looked down, more embarrassed than he had been by what he was about to ask.

Near looked at Mello and touched his cheek gently, still holding his locks with his other hand. His heart was beating fast along with his small pants; he had a feeling he knew what Mello was going to ask him to do.

"T- Touch me… t- too." Mello's face was burning a violent red, he wasn't sure if Near would follow through or try to escape by realizing what was about to come.

Near's face flushed, and he slid his hand that had touched Mello's cheek down his chest, down his waist, and stopped in front of his pants. He looked up at Mello as if questioning if this is what he wanted.

His body flinched as Near had lowered his hand from his cheek to his lower half, but the boy had stopped and looked up in a curious way. Mello nodded and scooted down lower to Near, laying his hands besides Near's head for support.

Near nodded back and felt Mello's erection become stiff as he stroked it through his pants. Mello shivered as he gently cupped him which excited Near as well.

Mello's pants became more rough as Near explored him all over, his chest, his cheek, his neck, and his lower part. Then he surprised Mello suddenly by undoing Mello's pants. His eyes shot open and looked at Near with a little bit of fear, but the small boy was as innocent-looking as ever.

The small, pale child began to touch Mello through his boxers then pulled his boxers down slightly to expose Mello's other part almost completely. He looked up with a red face towards Mello's and saw the shock written all over his face. "Am I wrong?" Near asked in a small, seductive voice.

"N… no.." Mello shut his eyes and let his hands move so his elbows touched the couch underneath them both and his head rested close to Near's neck. His other area laid on Near's hand, allowing him to be fully be touched by Near.

Near closed his eyes as he felt Mello lower himself on top of him, he couldn't help but feel Mello's part on his own. He tried not to think about it as he continued to stroke Mello, but he felt himself beginning to throb. "M- Mello, I feel… weird."

Mello understood immediately because he had once been in Near's same position, so he lifted himself rather slowly and rubbed Near's shaft a little before moving below to his other spot.

Instantly, Near felt the pain of Mello's intrusion with one finger and almost screamed, but Mello's lips were on his, as was his tongue. So to numb the pain a little, Near focused on Mello's tongue, the way it felt against his own and the way it moved that made him feel so good. Then another finger was inserted, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

After a few moments the pain was completely gone and Near wanted something much bigger. To signal Mello of what he wanted, he touched Mello's once again and moaned a little.

It took him a while to understand, but when he did, Mello was ready. He slid down Near's pants and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. "R- Ready?" asked Mello with a little bit of hesitance.

Near closed his eyes and nodded.

Mello placed himself next to Near's entrance and inserted his own member into Near.

"Ahh…." Near tried not to yell, but he couldn't keep this small noise in. It hurt terribly even though Mello was going as slow as he could to make it less painful.

"It'll feel better soon…" Mello promised as he went deeper inside of Near.

Near clenched his teeth and nodded, believing in Mello was all he could do. "Ahh.. mm… Mnnn…" Near struggled to keep his voice low; he didn't want anyone coming in, that would ruin everything.

"Ahh… Near… Near…" Mello began to pick up speed as he felt Near loosen up and accept what Mello had to offer. He still wasn't sure if Near was okay, but he seemed to be doing just fine to him.

"Mmnn…" The pain had been replaced with pleasure as Mello went faster and deeper with every movement. "Mmm… M- Mello…."

- + -

Luckily, no one had caught us in the common room, but when we both climaxed, in came Matt, my red-headed best friend. He hasn't spoken to me since, and I feel terrible now. Although my desire for my rival, the pale kid, Near, still lingers on me as well as his smell. I never want to share him with anyone else. He's mine.

As I came out of the public showers, I saw a small white toy on the counter next to the sinks. It was an eight-ball; along with it was a small folded piece of paper that had my name on it. First, I looked around to make sure I was the only one in the room, then I opened the small paper carefully. It read:

"_Mello,_

_I want you to ask this a question, the same question I did earlier. If you do, I shall reward you dearly, if not, I will not speak to you again. The question is simple, but it might take some thought. ?lla fo nommoc tsom eht si taht ;seog eno on erehw thginot em teem uoy lliW ?traeh ym ot txen ,ereh em teem uoy lliw ;efil ym ni retal tsael ta ,thginot em teem uoy lliW" _(*)

-End Part Two-

-. ~ + ~ .-

Huzzah! It's finished! That was really tiring and the most longest paper/story/part/letter/whatever that I have ever written! I am so proud I kept up with it! **(^o^)**

And if you are terribly lazy, here's what Near's letter said:

(*)_Will you meet me tonight, at least later in my life; will you meet me here, next to my heart? Will you meet me tonight where no one goes; that is the most common of all?_

(It was written backwards)

+Now that it's finished I hope you will give my work some productive criticism, but no

flaming or commenting badly on any dislikes for the subject, only for the way it's written

please.


End file.
